We plan to use electron spin-label spin resonance techniques to determine the cause for insulin resistance during shock and also determine the exact mechanism by which ATP-MgC12 reverses the tissue insulin resistance following shock. We also plan to determine if renal preservation could be carried out with ATP-MgC12. In addition, we will attempt to determine if endothelial and parenchymal cell swelling occurs in shock and whether treatment of animals in shock with ATP-MgC12 has any effect on it. We also hope to further characterize the system which transports adenine nucleotides into the cell. We will attempt to determine the critically low energy levels in the cell at which aberrations or problems begin to occur in cell function or cell survival. Attempts will also be made to furhter define the mechanism of the beneficial effects of ATP-MgC12 following adverse circulatory conditions.